


It's A Beautiful Day On Peragus Station

by draconicsockpuppet



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Adequate Universe Exchange, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet
Summary: ...still examining the survivors of the damaged freighter,the hologram said.Aside from the lone survivor, we recovered a Gannesk, no life signs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	It's A Beautiful Day On Peragus Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



After waking in a bacta tank, and then again on the floor, Meetra Surik checked the medical computer.

 _...still examining the survivors of the damaged freighter,_ the hologram said. _Aside from the lone survivor, we recovered a Gannesk, no life signs._

Strange. She hadn't remembered traveling with anyone but T3.

The Gannesk was sitting on a bed in the morgue, head tucked behind their wing. As Meetra neared, the Gannesk raised their head, stared at her with beady little eyes – glowing _red?_ – and took a deep breath.

**_Honk! Honk!_ **

What she wouldn't give for a protocol droid right now. Well, maybe there was one elsewhere on the station. "Would you like to come with me?"

 ** _HONK._** The Gannesk sat up and jumped off the bed, then waddled along with her as she explored the station.

There were a lot of damaged mining droids, and a lot of hologram logs, and it was all a bit like an old horror holo. Meetra vaguely remembered those. "Don't split the party," she mumbled as she opened yet another door.

 ** _HONK,_** said the Gannesk waddling along beside her. Somehow they had managed to acquire a bandolier full of explosives; Meetra was afraid to ask how, and besides, the answer would probably involve more honking, none of which she understood.

Sometimes she wished she'd taken the Consular track instead. Didn't they get Force translation powers?

There _was_ a man in the brig, though. Atton was a particularly annoying and sexist man, actually, and he dressed like a stereotypical smuggler.

 ** _Honk,_** said the Gannesk beside her.

"I quite agree," Meetra mumbled as she moved on.

**_HONK HONK._ **

And the Gannesk was off, running astoundingly fast on their little orange feet, and – was that an airlock? Where had it come from?

 _All things are possible with the Force,_ a tiny voice whispered in her heart.

 ** _HONK,_** cried the Gannesk, and as the airlock door shut, trapping Atton within, they jumped up and pulled a red lever that Meetra could have sworn hadn't been there a single minute earlier.

The other side of the airlock opened, blowing Atton out into space.

 ** _Honk,_** the Gannesk said with audible satisfaction, and then they began to dance.

* * *

Later, much later, Meetra found a holo of Darth Honkius, bane of the Sith and Jedi alike, on Korriban. It came as no great surprise; she already knew her erstwhile mentor's heart.

It was a pity Sion and Nihilus had never bothered to learn the Gannesk language, but they were no real threat. Not when Darth Honkius the Wise could wield thirteen lightsabers at once, and had a hidden stash of Force artifacts even a Jedi might covet.


End file.
